Apuesta/Gamble
Apuesta= Apuesta es el track 5 del tercer álbum de la boyband CD9. Es una canción pop-rock que llama a todos los fans y público en general a seguir adelante y no rendirse, continuar apostando en la batalla y en la vida. Letra Alonso: Los días pasan muy lentos Las noches son un tormento Y te sientes perdida en un callejón Bryan: Yo se lo que tu piensas Ten fe y apuesta Solo deja que hable el corazón Alan: Yo te vi y entendí que hay que jugar Y luchar de principio a fin CD9: Hay que apostarle a la vida, hay arriesgar sin medida Y hay que perder a veces Para ganar Hay que apostarle a la vida, hay arriesgar sin medida Y hay que perder a veces Para ganar Alonso: Es preciso pelear y ser fuerte Y saber que aunque puedas caerte Se pierde a veces, para ganar Freddy: Tu voz sola se alza sigue de pie No pierdas la calma que tu historia esta escrita para triunfar Jos: Es que la luz que te acompaña Brilla cada mañana Y alumbraras ese camino Que has de seguir Alan: Yo te vi y entendí que hay que jugar Y luchar de principio a fin CD9: Hay que apostarle a la vida Hay arriesgar sin medida Y hay que perder a veces Para ganar Hay que apostarle a la vida Hay arriesgar sin medida Y hay que perder a veces Para ganar Para ganar... Alonso: Es preciso pelear y ser fuerte es saber que aunque puedas caerte Se pierde a veces, para ganar CD9: Hay que apostarle a la pida Hay arriesgar sin medida Y hay que perder a veces Para ganar Hay que apostarle a la vida Hay arriesgar sin medida Y hay que perder a veces Para ganar Alonso: Es preciso pelear y ser fuerte Y saber que aunque puedas caerte Se pierde a veces, para ganar Es preciso pelear y ser fuerte Y saber que aunque puedas caerte Se pierde a veces, para ganar |-| Gamble= Gamble es el track 10 del tercer álbum de la boyband CD9. Es una canción pop-rock que llama a todos los fans y público en general a seguir adelante y no rendirse, continuar apostando en la batalla y en la vida. Letra Alonso: Lost in the city of sirens, feels like you're drowning in silence Now you're trapped, now you're caught in a place called home Bryan: New day put on your make up, same face, new break up you can hide but you can't be invisible Alan: Cuz I see, see your dreams, you gotta play, gotta play in this game called life CD9: You gotta gamble a little You gotta risk a little You know you gotta lose some to win some, right? You gotta gamble a little You gotta live a little, you gotta lose some to win some, right? Alonso: And I know and I know and I know that And I know and I know and I know that you gotta lose some to win some, right? Freddy: Somehow, someway, somewhere you wanna go but how would you get there everyday it's a rerun of yesterday Jos: It's like new shoes, different haircut, same street, same old bus stop, you gotta act if you ever want things to change, yeah yeah. Alan: Cuz I see, see your dreams, you gotta play, gotta play in this game called life C'D9:' You gotta gamble a little You gotta risk a little You know you gotta lose some to win some, right? You gotta gamble a little You gotta live a little, you gotta lose some to win some, right? To win some, right? To win some, right? Alonso: And I know and I know and I know that And I know and I know and I know that you gotta lose some to win some, right? CD9: You gotta gamble a little You gotta risk a little You know you gotta lose some to win some right You gotta gamble a little You gotta live a little you gotta lose some to win some, right? Alonso: And I know and I know and I know that And I know and I know and I know that you gotta lose some to win some, right? And I know and I know and I know that And I know and I know and I know that you gotta lose some to win some, right? Categoría:Canciones de Revolution